1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a driver vision support system and a vehicle including the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For safe driving, a vehicle includes a rear-view mirror and a side mirror which provide a driver the vision information on the area behind the vehicle.
In recent years, the area behind a vehicle has been photographed with a camera, and the acquired image has been displayed on a monitor inside the vehicle. Alternatively, an area in front of a vehicle has been photographed with a camera, and the acquired image has been displayed on a monitor inside the vehicle.
For example, in the image display for vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-64131, from captured video of an area in front of a vehicle captured with a CCD camera, blind spot setting means extracts left and right front pillar blind spot video corresponding to blind spot areas by left and right front pillars. The left and right front pillar blind spot video is displayed on liquid crystal displays attached to the left and right front pillars.
According to the image display for vehicle, a driver may be allowed to recognize a condition surrounding the vehicle as if no blind spots by left and right front pillars exist.
However, according to the image display for vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-64131, only the area mathematically determined as a blind spot is extracted from the captured video. For that reason, an obstacle within a blind spot area may not be displayed on a liquid crystal display with some calculation errors.
On the other hand, to a driver, not only left and right front pillars (A pillars) but also a sun visor and side mirrors cause blind spots. It is difficult for the apparatus for vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-64131 to address the blind spot areas caused by a sun visor or a side mirror.